Harry Potter and the Muggle World:
by Stormwing3670
Summary: Hello, this is my first Harry Potter based Fan-Fiction. It will be a chapter novel which I will write in instalments so people don't get bored. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment if you want to. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1- Prologue:

**Hello, this is my first Harry Potter based Fan-Fiction**. **It will be a chapter novel which I will write in instalments so people don't get bored. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment if you want to. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger have finished all their years at Hogwarts and they now live together in a rented house. They are all 25 years old and they all have muggle jobs, Harry's an accountant, Ron's an Ice Cream Man but he eats all his stock and Hermione's a Dentist like her parents were before they died the year before she married Ron. Hermione and Ron are still married but Ginny and Harry divorced because she wanted Michael Corner instead. None of the trio have kids nor do they want them. They can all use magic in the Muggle world because they are of age now. This is the story of their lives in the real world.

Harry had a secret, a massive dark secret that he did not want to tell anyone because he knew what they would say to him if they found out the truth. Would they believe him? Probably not, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2- A lesson of blood and sweat:

It was a dark, rainy day in September. The school term had just started and already the pupils and staff at Swelton Secondary School were already bored. The teachers cared about learning so much so that they tried to make their students learn right to the end of every lesson. Unfortunately, the students didn't share the same enthusiasm as the teachers did. They did not care about their free education at all. All the lessons basically started with the teacher trying to teach a lesson and any hope of actually learning something dissolved within 5 minutes as the students decided that chucking really sharp pencils at one another was obviously more exciting than learning Trigonometry. None seemed to know how to control a class but one person did and he was determined to change one particular class even if it killed him.

Harry Potter arrived in the grounds of Swelton on a dismal Monday morning with just one goal in mind: to change the behaviour of 5 children and to try and get them to learn something in the process. This would be easy he thought. Little did he know that it would be much harder than he originally thought...

He made his way to the entrance and discovered that the gate was locked and bolted. Great, he thought now how am I meant to get in? He knew that Magic was out of the question, his boss Miss Carver had told him very severely that if did use only the smallest trace of Magic, then he would be fired on the spot and Harry defiantly did not want to get fired because this job was only job he had and if he lost it then he was sure that he would be kicked out of the house that he shared with Ron and Hermione and become homeless as a result. Then the answer hit him, if he could not open the gate by Magic, then he would have to go over it. He took a deep breath and chucked his hefty rucksack over the 5ft iron gate, then he clambered up the rusty gate which had nails coming out of it and prepared for his decent. He squeezed his eyes tight and jumped, cutting his hands and knees on the glass-strune ground as he landed. Disregarding this completely, he straightened up and picked up his rucksack from the ground. Then he took another deep breath which filled his lungs with the smell of stale chip fat and tobacco and commenced to the entrance of Swelton Secondary School.

When he arrived in Classroom 10 H at 9:00, he was met with 10 kids shouting and screaming at him and a really sharp pencil would have pierced his ear had he not ducked minutes before. He sighed, strode to the front of the class and attempted to teach a lesson on Trigonometry...

4 hours later, Harry was surrounded by report, student notes and lesson plans. The day has not gone well. The first 2 lessons, double maths, had been a nightmare that had involved in the only TA in the classroom walking out due to stress and Harry being left alone with 5 uncontrollable year 10 students and 1 of them, a 15-year-old Ginger girl called Kara Pricina, which forcefully reminded Harry of Ron, refusing to do any work at all. In the end, Harry had to send 3 of them out, and had to do the girl's work for her. The bad news was that the girl was the daughter of Miss Carver and at the end of the lesson, she had ran off straight away to tell lies about how bad Harry was as a teacher to her mum which resulted in a repugnant hour of Miss Carver yelling at poor Harry that she expected him to treat her daughter with the uttermost respect and care for her poor darling who was, as Miss Carver put it, in floods of tears. But Harry could tell that she was faking it as she gave him a look of smugness behind her mother's back when she hugged her. Harry wanted revenge for this and he was going to get it sooner than he thought...


	3. Chapter 3 - Mischievous Magic:

It was a month after the incident with Kara had happened. The weather was wet, dark, dismal and gloomy, it was November, after all. Harry's mood matched the weather, he was tired, stressed and angry after the incident which he had told no-one about, they didn't need to know. He approached the glass doors that guarded the reception area like angry bulldogs. He approached the desk, gave the receptionist his fake name, Reginald Ringleby, and his classroom number and received a chipped, battered lanyard with the plastic bit half torn off. He put it around his neck and strode off to classroom 12 H for another unfatefull day, or so he thought...

He arrived at the classroom at 8:30am. He dumped his bag on his desk, hung his coat on the back of the spiny computer chair and walked over to the whiteboard. It was no ordinary whiteboard, it was a magic whiteboard that only he knew about. He went up to it, like he was about to write something, put both hands in the middle of the board and pressed hard. The whiteboard moved back and folded itself into the wall behind it, exposing a long dark corridor which was about the size of a wardrobe. Harry walked inside and clicked his fingers and the whiteboard moved back into its normal everyday position. Once it had done that, Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and did two things. The first thing he did was cast _Lumos_ , (He knew he was forbidden to do Magic but he didn't really care and it was pitch black in there and he had no other source of light) the second thing he did was point his wand at a hidden compartment in the wall which looked like a brick but it was actually a draw, he cast _Alohomora_ at it and it opened. Then, with a heavy heart, he extinguished his wand and put it in the hidden compartment, which he then shut. He had one last look at the hidden corridor and walked out into the monotone classroom. Once outside, he clicked his fingers again and the whiteboard returned to it's normal position once more. He was just about to think about what he would have for lunch when the bell for the start of school rang and the day began, but would it end?

It was the last lesson before lunch. Harry was teaching his year 10 maths class before and after lunch. Everything was going well for the first half of the lesson. Then it approached half-way point. Harry told himself that he only had 20 minutes to go before he could have a break from the kids. He was pretty proud of himself, he hadn't got angry at anyone yet, he usually got angry within the first 15 minutes of the lesson because the kids had terrible attention spans and didn't listen to anything he said. Today seemed to be different, but it wouldn't stay like that.

Harry was teaching simple addition but the students didn't think it was simple. He went around, asking them how they were finding the work. The first student he went to who had a TA needed no help but nethertheless the TA accused Harry of setting "work that was too hard". That made Harry's temper rise a little but he didn't react in any way. Next, he went to another student who was talking to her friend and ignoring her work. Harry asked her a question, trying to keep his voice calm and level "Could you continue your conversation at lunchtime please, we only have 10 minutes until it is lunchtime and your mock exam is in a week and is more important than the conversation you are having". The girl made a rude sign at him and continued to talk to her friend. Again, Harry didn't rise to the bait like a fish needing water, he kept calm though he wanted to scream. He tried to get the girl's friend to do her work in the same tone of voice that he used to try and convince her friend but the girl just laughed at him. Feeling defeated, he walked to the back of the classroom where the final girl who had her head on the table, was positioned. This was Kara.

Harry scanned the classroom to check that everyone was doing (or not doing as the case maybe) their work properly. He thought he saw a pair of eyes looking at him from a window but dismissed the thought from his mind. He approached Kara and crouched down next to her. She wouldn't look at him. His hand automatically reached for her worksheet only to be clamped by her hand. "I need to check your work" he said in an authorative voice. No response. "Do you want to fail the exam?" he asked. this time he got a response but it wasn't what he was looking for "I'm not doing the exam" Kara said in an angry voice. "Well, I can't do it for you" he replied. "You have to" she said. "YOU have to" came the reply. "I WON'T" she screamed like a wounded cat and slapped Harry across his right cheek, digging her sharp nails in so she made him blead. Harry finally snapped, his face went red and he shouted "YOU HAVE A DETENTION FOR ATTACKING YOUR TEACHER AND I'M REPORTING YOU TO THE HEAD!" Kara smiled and said "I honestly don't care". "Well you should" panted Harry, wiping the blood from his cheek. "I don't care because the head likes me, she's my mum" said Kara, her voice as smooth as melted chocolate. Then she smiled smugly at him and said "Unlike you, I actually have someone who loves me". They stared at each other for a moment, the TA came up and hugged Kara as she pretended to burst into floods of tears but Harry could see that she was doing a nasty smile at the same time.

He didn't think about the consequences, he just reacted the best way he could, he pulled his wand out of his pocket (he had time to collect it at break in case of emergencies) and aimed it under the TA's arm at Kara's chest. Then he screamed "Expellisectum!" There was a flash of light which hit her chest and Kara was thrown backwards into the wall and lay there motionless. Then blood started to emerge from the place the wand light had hit. The TA started to scream and she ran at Kara and started to check that she was ok. Harry was in shock, he had never combined those two spells before, his anger faded gradually but it soon returned when the TA shot him an angry look and screamed "GIVE ME THE WEAPON, IT NEADS TO BE BROKEN SO IT CAN NEVER DAMAGE ANYONE LIKE THIS AGAIN!" He pierced her with a look that would make a horse bolt and threw his wand at the nearest window where it broke in half and disappeared out of sight.

There was silence for what felt like a year, then it was broken by an angry Mrs Carrot who looked at the room at large and said with a shrillness to her voice "What happened to my daughter?" She let her eyes swivel freely around the scene, looking at the petrified faces of the three students who were still not doing their work, the TA and her own daughter who looked like she had fought a battle. Then her eyes rested on Harry and she stared at him like he was her prey. And Harry stood frozen to the spot, wanting to rewind time a few hours, but the damage was done.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets, spells and surprises

Harry had just spent 3 hours with his boss telling (or rather shouting) at him about what had happened yesterday. He had expected this. He had also predicted to be set lots of work for him to do in his spare time, but his spare time turned out to be work because he was a teacher and teachers in the 21st century get loads of work because it is tradition that is viewed around the world if you are a young teacher who has excess time on their hands. Because of this, Harry was getting stressed, tired and ill. The thing that had brought all this on was not just the unexpected workload but another thing, he wasn't eating properly. His excuse if anybody asked him, was because he was trying to lose weight but he was skinny so no one really believed him. He really wasn't eating properly because he was worried that he would get fat if he ate too much but that was because he was so skinny. Anyway, Harry was on a diet, but he didn't really need to be on it, but no one had ever told him that.

It was the day after the headmaster of Swelton High School had had a talk with him and Harry was still in his classroom, 10 H at midnight battling his way through the pile of lesson plans, Maths worksheets and Maths exam papers that he needed to mark and he had been working for 9 hours straight with nothing but his sugar-free decaffeinated coffee and carrot sticks for nourishment. There were also incident and accident forms to fill in because the events from a couple of days ago were so serious and it was now the 4th time that an accident had happened in his classroom when he was present. Failure to fill the forms in meant that Harry was at a great risk of losing his job which was bad because teaching was the only thing he could actually do apart from magic but sadly there was no jobs in the real world that require magic so Harry had to resign to being a teacher instead.

The clock on the wall changed from 12:00 to 12:15 then 12:20. At 12:25, Harry glanced up at the clock, and placed a small lit candle on the desk which he was working on. Then he worked on. 12:30 arrived and Harry was starting to feel a bit light-headed. His head gradually got closer to the book which he was marking and soon his head was nearly touching the book. He laid his head flat against it, it felt like a mother's embrace, an owl's feathery chest and a river of melted chocolate. His eyes felt like a ten-tong weight and then the weight dropped like a stone.

 _Harry was in a forest with his Maths class, showing them the wildlife and nature that adorned the forest. The weather was light with a hint of breeze in the air. Trees towered over the group of 6 like skyscrapers in New York do. The group continued to walk through the forest at a leisurely pace, only stopping to catch a fleeting glance of a red deer or an airplane at various intervals of the day. Harry thought he heard the smash of glass at some point but dismissed the thought from his mind because the forest was in a remote location with no towns or villages nearby and the forest floor was clear of debris._

 _Half an hour later, the group reached a small clearing which was lined with trees. The group sat down for a rest on some rocks which were in the centre of the clearing. 10 minutes later, one of the girls in the group decided that doing nothing was boring, so they got up and walked over to a red squirrel who was delicately nibbling a nut which was clasped in its tiny furry paws. The girl approached the squirrel cautiously, and the squirrel, confused by the fact that a shadow was now blocking it, looked up inquiringly at the girl. The girl, showing no fear, put out her hand like a harpoon spearing its prey and roughly touched the squirrel's head. The squirrel understandably, thought that the girl was trying to steal its precious nut and dealt with the situation appropriately by doing what squirrels do best: biting. The girl screamed like a frightened cat and immediately started to cry. There was an angry uproar from the rest of the class who had been watching the extraordinary scene unfold. The girl's friend who was a girl looked at Harry and shouted "Don't just sit there, go and help my friend!" Harry replied with "What am I supposed to do, we didn't bring a first aid kit!"_

 _The girl muttered angrily under her breath "Can't get the staff these days". Harry, who was extremely irritated by this remark, got slowly to his feet and extracted his wand from his pocket. He then approached the girl who had suffered from the squirrel's wrath and said kindly "Show me the damage." She obliged and shakily extended the back of her right hand to him which bore the squirrel's teeth marks and was covered in blood. Harry then took the girl's right hand in his left and held it up so it was at his eye level. He then took a deep breath, pointed his wand at the bite mark and muttered "Vulnera Sanentur" under his breath three times and the blood vanished but there was a small scar left on her hand. The girl looked astonished at her scarred hand and then she looked at Harry, who was putting his wand back into his pocket. Then the girl's expression changed from astonishment to hatred, she snatched her hand back from Harry's and burst out with a tone of disgust in her voice "I didn't ask to have an ugly scar on my hand!" Harry sighed heavily and said in a jaded tone of voice "Would you like a plaster?" The girl nodded, so Harry felt in his left pocket and found one which he then applied to the scar. The girl didn't thank Harry for either of the things he had done to help her, but he didn't really care, he only helped her because his job was on the line if he refused to help her and he also did it because he didn't want to put up with the girl's constant whining which would have happened if he hadn't repaired it with his wand._

 _The squirrel, who had been watching the whole result of the biting scenario from the safety of a bush, decided that the coast was clear again and approached the scarred girl cautiously, for fear that she would strike again. The girl, sensing movement nearby, turned round and saw the squirrel, who was sitting on it's hind legs looking up at the girl attentively. The girl crouched down and looked over her shoulder to check that she was alone and she was, the rest of the group was with Harry, who was busy showing them a group of toadstools which were located in a ring around a tree stump. The girl then turned back to the squirrel, smiled wickedly and withdrew a small lighter from her breast pocket which she held out to the squirrel and allowed it to sniff. The squirrel then turned it's head to one side curiously and the girl chose this moment to whisper to the squirrel "How would you like to be a Squirrel roast?" The squirrel continued to look confused whist the girl fumbled with the lighter, trying to make it light. It took 2 tries, but finally on the 3rd time, she achieved a spark which grew into a flame. With a shaking hand, she positioned her light lighter at the tip of the squirrel's tail and watched with glee as the flame spread quickly down the squirrel's bushy tail. It was halfway down when the squirrel noticed what was happening to it's tail and began to run around frantically in circles in an attempt to quench the flames._

 _The girl, satisfied with her result, put her lighter back in her pocket and went to re-join the group which were now counting the toadstools that they had found earlier for a project that they were doing. Everything was fine for an hour until the group heard a loud high-pitched chirping sound mingled with the sound of something burning, both of which were coming from behind them. The loud high-pitched chirping sound was the squirrel, who was in pain because it's tail was on fire, the sound of something burning was a Redwood tree, which the squirrel had climbed up in order to try and escape the fire which it didn't realise came from it's tail. The confused squirrel jumped from tree to tree trying to get rid of the flame on it's tail but it only succeeded in setting nearly the whole clearing on fire. The group, who had been witnessing the squirrel's movements watched as the squirrel jumped in slow motion and set the final tree in the clearing alight. The afire squirrel, realising that it had nowhere left to run, jumped from the flaming tree to the grass and scampered over to the group. It then ran towards Harry, who had crouched to get a better look at the poor squirrel and scampered onto his hand, singeing it and setting his sleeve alight. Then the squirrel vanished into thin air and the smell of burning wood and material impregnated Harry's nostrils. The wood began to swim before his eyes and the children vanished like the squirrel had done._

Harry woke with a dull pain in his temple. Everything looked fuzzy and dark. He could just make out a person standing in front of him but he couldn't quite work out the gender of the person because they were shrouded in darkness. Suddenly, a small white circle of light pierced the blanket of darkness (which smelled suspiciously like smoke mixed with melted wax) that was covering the room. The light began to evolve until Harry thought that if it grew any stronger, he would be blinded. The person was now clearly recognisable, but Harry still couldn't remember where he had seen the mysterious figure before. The figure seemed to recognise Harry because it smiled mysteriously like it knew something that only it knew. The room was now becoming light like a summer's day and because of this, Harry could now see that the figure's eyes were sky blue. The figure started to approach Harry and then it crouched opposite the desk he was working on. Now that it was closer, Harry saw that the figure was thin and at least 6-foot-tall as its head almost touched the ceiling. The figure raised his left hand and pushed his fringe, which looked like the setting sun, to the left-hand-side of his forehead. The figure's hair was short and it was the same colour as it's fringe. The clues that Harry had seen, the eyes, hair, stature and build of the figure all came together like a complicated maths problem in his mind. Finally, after many crossings out he managed to find an answer. He looked up at the figure, just to check it with the image he had in his mind. The figure made eye contact with him and smiled again, shyly. The smile made Harry remember his Hogwarts days, he had had two friends, a girl and a boy. He was still in contact with them now. He hadn't seen them for a while though because he spent all his time at work, marking exam papers and doing lesson plans, even though he lived with them. "Unless" he thought, "Unless..." Then he realised something, what if one of his friends had come to find him? A loud high-pitched chirping sound which sounded like a squirrel's bark entered the room from above bringing him back to his senses. He looked up to find that the smoke alarm was going off. But why?

The darkness that he had experienced earlier, the smell of smoke, the dream that he had experienced and the pain that he had witnessed in his temple all came together to form one conclusion in Harry's mind, a fire had surely started. Is that why the mystery figure was here? To save him? He didn't remember starting a fire before he had escaped reality by going into the dream. He looked down at his desk for inspiration, only to see that the candle that he had been using for a source of light had tipped over, therefore setting the entire surface of the desk alight. Harry sighed in frustration and slowly started to stand up. He noticed his half-drunk cup of sugar-free decaffeinated coffee on the desk before him. He grabbed it and was about to throw it on the flaming metal desk when a voice from behind distracted him and at the same time, a hand appeared on his left shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it might make it even worse". The voice was quite strong, sounded surprised and it also sounded quite horse. Harry dropped the cup on the floor, where it smashed and created a small puddle on the dirty carpet. Momentarily distracted, he looked over at his left shoulder at the hand that was on it.


End file.
